


A brother like no other

by WolfWillow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWillow/pseuds/WolfWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a little boy joins the family. Eight years later, their father dies and the oldest, Derek, has to take care off his two younger siblings, Stiles and Malia. Only Stiles isn't born a wolf and he doesn't like to be different. Derek is the leader of the pack, which means Malia is protected by too many, all she wants is freedom and to take care off herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’What’s this?’’ her father said. On top of the stairs, she could see her dad’s back and the face of someone she had never seen before. It was past bedtime but she had heard the bell ring and since that never happened, curiosity had pulled her out of bed. Trying hard not to make a sound, the two year old took a step down to see more. Her wolf hearing told her Derek was up too. He crawled next to her and together, they watched the scene downstairs.   
Their father was holding a basket but she was too far away to see what was in it.   
‘’Please, I’ve got no other option.’’ The stranger said. She seemed on the verge of crying but something stopped her.  
He shook his head. ‘’I can barely manage taking care of Malia.’’ The lone man tried to hand the basket back to the woman but she took a step back.   
‘’I know you can do this, I trust you.’’ After that, she left and her father was left alone with whatever it was he was holding. Malia and Derek quickly ran upstairs, back into their beds and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later, Malia heard noise coming from the attic. What was her father doing there? As curiosity took over, she glanced in the hallway, and saw Derek curious as well. He just shrugged, like he also didn’t know what was going on.   
A weird smell filled her nostrils, it came from downstairs. It was a scent she had never smelled in this house before. Derek noticed it as well and pointed his ears. There was still someone, betrayed by a little heartbeat. Right at that moment, her father cursed but Malia didn’t know the word. Her eleven year old brother quickly ran up and a few seconds after, he and her dad came down, carrying her old crib. ‘’The two of you should be asleep.’’ The man said and tried to smile but it looked rather sad.   
‘’Dad?’’ Malia said. She was wearing her favourite pyjamas, the soft pink ones and she looked so cute in them.   
‘’Put your socks on and come downstairs, all right?’’ He patted her head quickly before telling Derek to watch out behind him as they carried the crib further down.  
‘’What’s his name?’’ Derek asked. The little baby was covered in blankets and slept peacefully. Malia didn’t get it, she didn’t understand who this boy was, why he was here and where he came from.   
‘’She didn’t say. You know a nice one?’’ At this, he looked at his youngest child, who was only looking confused at the baby. Her brother was looking at her as well but she didn’t get why, was she supposed to say something? The only things she could say were short words and halve sentences, not much more. She didn’t mind though, talking seemed like giving away her thoughts, which she wanted to keep private.   
In the meantime, the baby had woken up and instead of crying, he smiled.   
‘’Can we call him smiles? You know, ‘cause he smiles.’’ Derek suggested.  
Their father smirked. ‘’No, he’s not a dog. We need a decent name.’’  
‘’I like Smales.’’ Malia interfered. It sounded funny.  
Derek shook his head. ‘’It’s Smiles, like styles or miles.’’   
‘’Stiles?’’ She asked. Why did they suddenly have four names?   
Her brother sighed and gave up but their father had finally found the answer.  
‘’That’s it! We’ll call him Stiles. You guys agree?’’   
Derek grinned and poked the little bundle of joy.   
Malia nodded and yawned, it was very late and she had been awoken very abruptly. This made her father realise how late it indeed was and quickly put the children back to bed.   
It was Stiles sixth birthday and he was beginning to understand the ability of Derek and Malia, the former sixteen years old, the latter seven. Since they didn’t know his exact date of birth, their father had chosen the day he had appeared in their lives, the date of him getting his name. They mostly called the young boy’s birthday his ‘Nameday’, it felt more accurate. So when he got old enough to understand what he was watching, he of course had a lot of questions about the werewolves and why couldn’t he himself change?   
Derek often brought friends home, but Malia and Stiles never got to hang out with them. Too sad though, they were often bored when their dad was working almost every shift there was to be able to pay for everything. One night, after their bedtimes, Stiles and Malia crawled out of bed and sneaked to Derek’s room. They knew Isaac and Erica were there, they were almost every night. At first, Malia thought Erica was her brothers new girlfriend, he had had one before. But that night, they realised they had been so wrong. Stiles quietly opened Derek’s door which by surprise wasn’t locked. No one was there, the window open and the bed unmade. Some chips lay on the floor and the PlayStation was still on.   
‘’Where are they?’’ Malia asked her brother who just shrugged. She sniffed the air and could easily part the three scents but Derek’s was most present. The smell lead to the window, it was very dark outside but her wolf sight made her see twice as good.   
‘’They’re outside.’’ Malia ran downstairs but the front door was locked and the keys hung too high for them to reach.   
‘’The basement!’’ She bolted down the stairs without thinking and only noticed at the bottom Stiles hadn’t followed her. At the top, he put the lights on and took one step down, carefully placing his feet.   
‘’C’mon, there’s nothing here to be afraid off.’’ Malia cried. She started looking for something to climb on so they’d be able to get to the little window above. Her first thought was to take the ladder but that would scare Stiles even more so she grabbed a high chair and pulled it to the wall. After Stiles finally descended, he jumped up the chair and climbed through the little window right after Malia.   
‘’Malia? Where are you?’’ He squinted his eyes to see better in the dark but it was no use. A small cry escaped his mouth when a hand grabbed him and pulled him further into the woods.  
‘’They’re not far away, I can hear them.’’ The two ran through the woods, Malia sure of her steps, Stiles just hoping he wouldn’t bump into a tree. Until his sister suddenly stopped and told her brother to be quiet.   
‘’Why? What’s wrong?’’ He asked, looking around.  
And then he heard a growl, from behind him. Another one in front of him. He peed his pants, he couldn’t help it.   
The wolves shifted back to their human forms and Isaac was hysterically laughing. Derek gave him a smack on his head, Erica shot him a quick mad glance before taking Stiles hand to walk back to the house. Malia had to laugh as well, she could smell the pee in Stiles’s pants.   
‘’Don’t you dare laugh.’’ Derek growled at her. ‘’What on earth are you doing here?’’  
Malia looked down at her feet and wondered if she could run away. It was worth the shot, better try and run than face a mad Derek. So she quickly turned around to run but bumped into Isaac.   
‘’Go away!’’ She yelled at him but he gave her a strict look. Damn it.   
He took her by the arm and started walking.   
‘’I know it was you, Stiles would never run out. You two should be in bed.’’ Derek hissed as he walked next to them. As if one older brother wasn’t enough, Isaac behaved like one as well. It was very annoying. ‘’I don’t want to sleep, I’m not tired.’’  
‘’That’s no excuse. I’m going to tell dad tomorrow. ‘’  
‘’No! You can’t tell dad.’’ Malia said. Why was Derek so mad? Nothing had happened.  
‘’It’s so annoying to have these little kids running around, following you all the time.’’ Derek was talking to Isaac now, she could tell from the way his voice changed, like he only used a ‘children’s-voice’ to her and Stiles.   
Isaac snorted. ‘’Tell me about it, Brandon is a pain in the ass. I always have to babysit and stay home for him. And now these two little brats aren’t making it easy either.‘’  
As to prove his point, he shook Malia a little but hard enough to feel her bones tremble.  
‘’I hate you.’’ She said and tried to loosen Isaac’s grip on her ut made it only worse.  
Once home, Stiles sat at the counter, chocolate milk in his hands and another pyjama on. Erica was standing in front of him, smiling at the six-year old.   
‘’Erica, you cannot reward him for sneaking out.’’ Isaac said and Derek just raised an eyebrow at her.  
Very fair, Malia thought, here she was, dragged home and shouted at while Stiles was just being spoiled.   
‘’He was so scared, he doesn’t have wolf senses, it’s different.’’ Her hand stroked Stiles’s hair who could only smirk at Malia. Derek took Stiles off the counter and put him on the ground.  
‘’Listen to me very closely. You never ever go out at night without an adult again, understood? Not even at daylight. ‘’ The little ones both nodded their heads but couldn’t help to ask why.  
Derek looked them in the eyes and shot them one of his serious glances where after he and Isaac started growling very loudly. The two screamed and Stiles was on the verge of tears until Erica took him in her arms, Malia clamping to her leg.  
‘’That’s just cruel.’’ Erica said. She put the two to bed and told them their brother was right, even though he was mean. After a pinky promise never to do such a thing again, they both peacefully fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, around his eighth birthday he started to question the differences between him and Derek. Derek was tough, serious, handy and could turn into a werewolf. Stiles on the other hand, was frightened of almost everything, always tripped and couldn’t become an animal. He envied his brother like no other brother had ever done. It was also the year their father died. Derek was only eighteen when he was left two kids to take care off. It was hard but his werewolf senses and strength helped a lot in finding a good job that paid the bills. The life insurance from their dad could also cover a lot but Derek refused to touch money they had gotten as a trade for the death of his father, he’d rather be broke with his dad than rich without him. For the moment, he could do without it but he knew he might not someday so he still kept the money safe.   
Malia was running with Stiles in the woods behind their house. Derek had put a fence around it so no animals or strangers could come in and the kids couldn’t run away. The two were like twins, apart from their appearances. There was only one year between them but one wouldn’t notice. There was nothing they didn’t do together or didn’t share with each other. Stiles’s sister was using her wolf speed which made Stiles angry and sad because he would never be able to tag her. Derek, who had been watching from the window in the kitchen, had to smile and ran outside to grab the little girl and held her in front of stiles to tag.   
‘’That’s not fair!’’ She protested and tried to wrestle herself free from his grip. Derek let go and told her she had been doing the same to Stiles and should play fair as well. After that, she never used her abilities around Stiles or other humans again. For some reason, it had stuck with her what Derek had said that day. In fact, she only turned when she was with Derek and Stiles was at football practice. She was ten years old now, Stiles nine. Isaac and Erica were almost always at their house, like they lived there with five instead of three. Nobody minded though, three would be too less and too quiet, it would remind them their father was gone. One day, Derek brought Stiles and Malia over to Isaac’s house instead of the other way around. Isaac had to babysit his little brother Brandon had a friend over. The twins, as Stiles and Malia were often called, were thrilled to finally see their brother’s best friend’s house, even though Malia didn’t want to see the little brother. She felt like’s Isaac’s sister and didn’t want to share his attention. Stiles had no problem though, he’d love to get a new friend, one where he would be able to go and play with since Derek never let him have a playdate.   
They stood at the front door and Derek was about to ring the bell when Isaac opened the door.   
‘’You know I’d hear you, right?’’ He smiled and gestured them to come in.  
‘’Do you know we are here with four little kids?’’ Derek pointed at his siblings fighting already, and the two little guys running around like soldiers. Once they saw each other, they got shy. The little soldiers crept behind the couch, hiding. Malia rolled her eyes and walked over, dragging Stiles behind her. The latter was curious to who they were but was also shy. Without his sister, he’d be lost.   
‘’Who’s Brandon?’’ the girl asked. The boy closest pointed at his friend.  
‘’You don’t have a mouth?’’ She asked. None of the boys said a word.  
‘’Malia, be nice.’’ Derek yelled. She sighed and tried again.  
‘’Can we play? I’m very good at running.’’ 

Isaac, in the meantime, had realised Derek’s point.   
‘’I hadn’t thought about that. Maybe, we should call Erica.’’ He suggested.  
Derek only laughed and told him to do that, he himself wouldn’t ask their friend to come to their rescue. When he was just about to grab himself something to drink, Erica called his cell and he frowned at the tiny device. He saw Isaac calling her and signed him to hang up where after he picked up.   
‘’How’d you know?’’ Derek asked.  
‘’What?’’ Erica answered, ‘’Don’t care really, I called you because I kind of have a situation and I’m at your house but you’re not home.’’  
‘’I’m at Isaac’s.’’ He replied and wondered what the ‘situation’ was.   
She hung up and so did he.   
‘’Is Erica coming?’’ Malia shouted above the children’s cries of joy.   
‘’Yeah, apparently she is.’’   
A couple of minutes later, she knocked on the front door. But it wasn’t only Erica standing there, a teenager was breathing heavily next to her.   
‘’Who’s this?’’ Derek said. The kid smelled a lot like sweat, it was a nasty scent.   
‘’Let’s go to the garden first. Then I’ll explain.’’ Erica pushed the boy through the living, while quickly greeting Stiles and Malia, until they were outside.   
‘’Malia, Brandon, don’t do that around humans!’’ Isaac called as he saw them sniffing and climbing like animals, before he went outside.  
‘’This is Scott. I accidently turned him.’’ Erica bit her lip and hoped they wouldn’t get mad. She really wanted them to just hear her out.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ Isaac asked. Derek just cursed and inspected the boy. There were three long red stripes from Erica’s claws and a couple of bruises. On his right arm was the print of Erica’s teeth.  
‘’She means she’s been stupid. And what were you thinking, bringing this guy here with the kids?’’ Derek hissed. The boy’s face had fear written all over it and his heart started beating fast but for some reason, he had the courage to look them in the eyes. Isaac pushed Derek back and tried to calm him down. He angrily swapped his friend’s hand away but said no more.  
‘’As I said, it was an accident. I was running, wolf-running in human form,- ‘’   
‘’No way, so that’s why you are dressed like a jogger!’’ Isaac interrupted and laughed.   
Erica, didn’t. ‘’Idiot, shut up. I wasn’t paying any attention and this kid was at the wrong place at the wrong time.“  
‘’Who are you, exactly?’’ Isaac asked the boy who hadn’t said a single word.  
‘’I’m Scott.’’ He answered and looked from Isaac to Derek, back and forth not knowing if it was safe.  
‘’No shit Sherlock.’’ Derek’s friend’s sarcasm could sometimes become a little too much.  
‘’I go to Beacon Hills High, I’m in the eleventh grade. I know you from school.’’ Scott said and hoped this would give him some trustworthiness. He really had no idea what was happening or why but he could tell he first needed to gain their trust, or rather, Derek’s trust in order for them to help him.  
Something inside broke and the three wolves sighed.  
“It better not be that little sculpture granny gave us.’’ Isaac growled as he went back inside to shout at the children, especially Brandon, to be more careful.   
Turned out, Scott loved the wolf-things he could do, it almost seemed like he was born for it. At the lunar eclipse, he didn’t seem to have a lot of trouble at staying human. And for the first time, someone really got along with Stiles, who didn’t feel put aside or ignored. He felt really honoured that someone as awesome as Scott liked him, an awkward little kid that could do nothing more than stumble over his own feet. As time passed by, Scott became friends with everyone and Derek started to see him as a little brother that needed guidance. The teenager didn’t have a lot of friends at school, nor had he ever had many, until he met Erica. Her changing him, had changed everything. People were jealous when he told them he was friends with Derek, former bad-ass most popular guy in Beacon Hills. The girls suddenly noticed him, even though some of them only wanted to get near Derek through him. Let’s just say Scott’s life couldn’t get any better.


End file.
